User talk:The Yoshiman
Done I did it. =j - Ash Crimson 21:00, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Combined Weapons Hi Yoshiman. Long time, no see. Anyway, I've started making articles of combo weapons (they're so awesome). So far, I've made only one: Paddlesaw, but I'll make a few others. What's your favourite combo weapon? Besides the paddlesaw, I also like the boomstick. MagcargoMan 00:36, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I would like to know about all the other combo weapons. Thanks for asking. But did this magazine have any combo weapons that aren't mentioned in the combined weapons article? MagcargoMan 01:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I had my own really cool combined weapon idea. I call it a 'Pin Missile'! It's a grenade with nails attached to it (via duct tape), so, of course, it's made from a grenade and a box of nails. Basically, it's an impromptu scarpnel bomb. When it explodes it sends nails flying every where. MagcargoMan 01:33, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I dunno I don't really care either way, I just hope she learned her lesson. Frank-West 00:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) RDR :I'm only about half way through it so far. - Ash SURVIVOR DLC SUMMARY BLOG CHECK IT OUT CHECK OUT MY NEW BLOG SURVIVOR SUMMARY IT BASICALLY IS USED FOR TRIVIA AND BIOS ON MY SURVIVOR IDEAS SO DON'T EXPECT ANY SURVIVOR INFO ON THE MISSION IDEA BLOG FROM NOW ON :O also LINK TO CANDY'S PHSYCO THEME ON SUMMARY BLOG yoshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis :o check out survivor mode blog it's updaaaaaaaaaaaaaated booooooooooooooooooooo. doooooooooo it or i'll be upset with YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. WTF like omg Frank is trying to fight me again :' he's saying we don't do Weapons of choice for survivors who arent equiped with weapons, and now he's undoing any survivors with weapons of choice :' HELP THE WIKI :C and i know we do weapons of choice. Do you want to crush peoples dreams :' unless you get confirmation you shouldnt do appearences because what if someone reads their favorite survivor and they see they only appear in DR1 he/she is going to be crushed, and you'll give people the wrong idea trust me i'm a "woman" you know what you go do that i will not atop you but when people start a'coming don't come crawlin cause i'll say "i toll you so foo" weapons of choice So I saw the little conversation between you and karen about the weapons of choice. She added "ceremonial sword and guitar" to the A Strange Group survivors. Should that be reverted?--Mistertrouble189 02:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Weapons of choice i thought WoCs is supposed to be the weapons that the said survivor is best with i thought we always did that. so that when people play they know wich weapons to equip to who :c your defintion of WoCs is retarted and won't help anyone... i now know and knowing is half the battle YOU STILL HAVENT COMMENTED ON SURVIVOR MODE >:o comments ;c the comment don't make me poke you. Honestly I don't know how >_< Sorry, dood. Oh, and I'll change the DRF box colors tomorrow. What colors do you have in mind? - Ash Crimson 06:16, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Go look at it now. I changed it so the links are black. If that doesn't work I'll make it purple. Also, I finally categorized all of those images! I need to re-add the location pic though.. I changed the template back to what it was before.. and had to revert like 95 edits =\ - Ash Crimson 16:27, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I know he was trying to help.. and that he's a good editor. But yeah, the thing was crazy complicated. I have a feeling the tab thing's never gonna happen =\ I asked for help at the main wiki, and got nothing. Everything they suggested didn't work. =\ Maybe that Wagnike dood can help us out. - Ash Crimson 16:38, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::You could ask him if you'd like. I'd rather not talk to him for now because he's probably annoyed that I undid all of the work he put into that template V_V - Ash Crimson 16:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::: Alright. Random.. I'm totally psyched for E3. - Ash Crimson 16:48, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! Natal's totally gonna get priced. It'll probably be around $100.. I hope. A new Zelda is a Must. I hope they change it up a lot. Twilight princess was alright, but it felt kinda.. I dunno. =\ Apparently, a new KH will be announced at the show. I heard it isn't on Ps3/360.Wii though which is kind of a bummer. I'm kinda looking forward to seeing the 3DS. I'm pumped! ^_^ - Ash Crimson 17:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :I just wanna see if the 3ds' graphics are as good as people have been claiming. Nintendo is doing fine - at least with console sales. I think they need more games =\ (I know, I know..) I'd totally get the 360 slim if it was quiet. the current one drives me insane.. Yeah, I know I just said the Wii needs more game, but I'd be bummed out if it launched on the Wii too.Anyway, I can't wait. =] Also, he he.. I'll change it to that cat person I guess =D - Ash Crimson 17:17, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah, KOF never gets that weird. It was from another fighting game called Guilty Gear. - Ash Crimson 17:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I go there every once in a while. Lately I've only voted in that DNC thing. Why do you ask? - Ash Crimson 17:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, ok. It's right on the front page. They pair 2 characters up and you vote. - Ash Crimson 17:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess it is kinda hard to see =j BTW.. you ever finish XIII? - Ash Crimson 18:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Man, I got stuck on pulse for like a week >,< Well, have fun. =j - Ash Crimson 18:27, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yup. Pulse kinda dragged on forever. - Ash Crimson 18:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I did like 5 of them.. there's like 64 or something. Maybe someday I'll go back and complete them. - Ash Crimson 19:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Tabbed Infoboxes Hello, I'm going to be honest and say that I've never seen any tabbed infoboxes or maybe I'm not sure what you are exactly going for. I mean, I get when you tab something you want it moved either to the right or left, but yea. Not sure what you are getting at. I'd be glad to help you though, so let's figure this out. - Wagnike2 17:05, June 8, 2010 (UTC) for reals i asked you to comment on survivor mode not Survivor DLC bios now you have everyone talking about lady gaga on comments on survivor bio also. that hurts my feelings that their not intrested in my blog but some transvesti singer. plus it was just her 1 song(a remix even) that i thought really matched Candy's battle theme. Comment on survivor mode or i'll be really upset with you. i had a really good idea and no one has read it yet. Let's Go To Williamite did you read the let's goto williamite section it's the newest one! it's under The Great Fortune Escape 1000 edits :D FIRST GIRL BABY you are just jelous of my rapping skills and my smacking ass ability. Why can't we go to williamite yet ;P lol you still havent commented :c Below Below.. I think. I only used the template once, so I can't really remember. I'm pretty sure it goes below though. - Ash Crimson 17:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) : I guess I'm just crazy fast ^-^ .. It's not that exciting though =j - Ash Crimson 17:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :: i'm not sure if it's worth bragging about -_-' lol - Ash Crimson 17:48, June 9, 2010 (UTC) wasting He's wasting his time.. I guess he's sad I changed back the template lol - Ash :Yeah, I guess his edits were good, but it seems he isn't good at being part of a team. I think he left because he didn't have his way with the template. If that's his attitude I think we're better off without him. - Ash Crimson 17:20, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, yeah if his motives for leaving are what I think they are. - Ash Crimson 17:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC) What a bastard Quite plainly, the title of this message says it all. Why would someone do this? I hope this doesn't end up similar to the Madness Combat wiki... If you want to know about the mess that happened to that a while ago then go to the Madness Combat wiki (I believe there is an ad for it at the bottom of the screen) and go to the "about" page. This situation is kind of like that, I suppose. Frank-West 19:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Wait so are you saying I'm gonna be a wiki abandoner? >:[ That wont happen... or maybe that isn't what you were saying? I dunno.. the madness combat story was boring. From what I gather they seem like snobs.. at least that's what I gather from that about story. - Ash Crimson 19:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::No, that isn't what I'm saying. I'm saying that if things get out of hand with all this then it could become similar to what happened there. With bad community caused by disloyalty and stuff like that. Frank-West 19:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Meh. One dood isn't gonna make a difference. Besides, he wont even be able to start a community if he can't get along with people. I believe he quit this wiki because he didn't get his way with the template. That kind of attitude will kill a wiki. - Ash Crimson 20:00, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Frank, fuck that. I'm not letting this wiki fall out and become like that madness wiki. I plan to stay here. :Waaaaaaay back when (about January of last year) I left this wiki, since I pretty much lost all hope in this wiki, thinking it was gonna fix itself. Hell, some anon put a message on the front page telling users to start a new one. I didn't come back until Ash posted on the main page's talk page. Worked my way up, became an admin (for the very first time, too), got 1000 edits, and here I am. I love this wiki, it's a hell of a lot better than what it was last year, believe me. Now I'm not leaving until this wiki reaches perfection. The Yoshiman 97 20:06, June 10, 2010 (UTC) And plus, for the most part, we get along, right? If you can't get along, get the hell out, and we do, for the most part. One big, happy, dysfunctional family. Kinda. The Yoshiman 97 20:11, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Did you have a username when you edited in January of 09? Also, that message is quite nice =D The only reason I stopped editing from December of 09 to Feb 10 was because my computer died =[ Oh, and yeah, I too love this wiki. I remember when I first got here. ^-^ It was sickening. I think it's looking a lot nicer though, and I have you guys to thank... because I'm not very good at writing. =[ We totally get along.. I think, =]- Ash Crimson 20:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I meant 2010, my bad. Also, who was DisMaBoomstick in that front page thing? Never met him. The Yoshiman 97 20:19, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : He was some dood who made one edit. His one edit was asking for admin status lol - Ash Crimson 20:20, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Haha man that's amazing. The Yoshiman 97 20:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. Maybe we should move this to the forums? The poor things never get any attention =\ - Ash Crimson 20:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC) If we do move this to the forums, what's it gonna be called? "What a bastard"? The Yoshiman 97 20:26, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :That is what I call a motivational speech! And probably not "what a bastard", since that could turn people away from it. Frank-West 20:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. Good job on the speech, Yoshi. Uh, how bout dead rising wiki appreciation? nah? oh well. - Ash Crimson 20:28, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Dead Rising Wiki Appreciation is corny. Either name it "What a Bastard" or just leave it here. The Yoshiman 97 20:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Leave it. =j - Ash Crimson 20:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for joining a conversation that I'm not involved in, but is about that user who left the wiki and made his own DR wiki? MagcargoMan 05:55, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Yeah, I restored that redirect. I wrote a reason in the summary.. "It isn't better to delete it. Redirects don't count as pages, so it doesn't hurt to have it.. especially since this redirect actually makes sense." People might actually type Sledge Hammer instead of Sledgehammer. - Ash Crimson 19:27, June 14, 2010 (UTC) epic updates in your favor no more lady gaga!!!!! i chaned it to CHECK OUT FOR YOURSELF read let's goto williamite epic changes of Jo Ms.Hell-Hole U.S.A. just got allot harder check out on my DLC blog SURVEY whats your fave mission from my blog 2 who'd you take along with you to go looting A) KSR B) Ash C. C)Frank- West D)No one 3what is your opinion on Ms.Hell-Hole U.S.A. Yoshis are perverts Yoshis are perverts....look what i noticed Whoops. I thought I had proof read that. >.< Sorry. Thanks for correctng it! Dengarde 22:44, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, It's nothin'. I'm sure any guy who watches a bunch of video game twitters would do the same ^.^ I don't mind if corrections are made in my blogs so long as it doesn't really affect the point I was making, so it's all good! Looking forward to working with you! *Fistbump* Dengarde 23:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) thanks for putting links on my trivia i didnt no how. RE: Banned Forever I was not the one who issued the ban. And besides, he doesn't want to edit here, he has his own piece of crap wiki he can edit. Frank-West 00:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : Again, I did not issue the ban. I believe it was Ash. And you go ahead and try to reason with him, I did and he blocked me for "personal attacks". But you are correct, it is fun to try. Good luck, Frank-West 00:55, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :: This is true. The images were pretty nice. Frank-West 01:09, June 17, 2010 (UTC) sure i'd love to help with your proj....bet i cant....you havent comented yet >.> on lets goto williamite on survivor mode.....or survivor summary WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII survivors Killed off survivors it says the game makers Killed characters so thats why im saying killed Mindy Debbie Paul Kelly Kay Lilly Janet Josh Barbera Rich Tad Killed off phsycopaths Paul Cliff Jo Kent Scoop prize Woman Left Behind:Susan:???Cal.Machinegun Lovers:Red 9(dont know wat it is) Gun Shop Standoff:Ammo Belt Prisoners:Jumpsuit Zombie Geno.:Megabuster other things:forgot ALL OF THE SURVIVORS ON THE LIST WERE CUT FROM CTYD -.- did you read the prizes list on the same list >:O like omg pay attention Re: Quote Hmm, I guess, but I used 'the' to confirm it is the same wiki as 'a'. The way my quote reads, is that when I edit a wiki, I stick with that wiki. That's why I used 'the'. But I'll think about it. MagcargoMan 05:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Geez Man, today seems crazy busy.. which is a good thing. - Ash Crimson 16:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, it's pretty rad. I am going crazy checking everything in the recent changes though. =] - Ash Crimson 17:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :: I removed it.. You can put it back if you'd like. I think the biggest reason I removed it was because Anno did that.. and I hate him. - Ash Crimson 17:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: It'd be nice if he responded. He won't though. I don't think he's really in his 30s.. way too immature. Also, yep, we still do have all of his images. He was at least helpful in that department. You mean I've added them to their respective pages, right? I added most of them. Some of them are kinda useless though. - Ash Crimson 17:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Anno can't remove them. Only admins can delete them. I've only gotten rid of the really useless ones. The ones I haven't found a use for can be found here. I'm not going to remove his images simply because he's a douche.. only if they're of no use to the wiki. - Ash Crimson 17:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, some of them are bad. I'll wait until we've made all the original DR pages before clearing them out. Yeah, those plaza pics are good. I'll look for a larger map. - Ash Crimson 17:42, June 17, 2010 (UTC) How's this? Wonderland Plaza. It's large enough to see. - Ash Crimson 17:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Oh.. didn't even notice those. Yeah, I'll try. - Ash Crimson 17:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Dood, the quality is awful. I couldn't find a pic of the map that was large enough to make those images at the bottom look any good. - Ash Crimson 18:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright. - Ash Crimson 18:32, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: Downtime Hey, here Nickjaro I am free, can I help with anything, making a new article, looking for pictures. You say waht and I'll get it done! You mean the background image, right? I think we should change it to a DR2 image.. but I'm not 100% sure how to. Wagnike did the skin thing. I think it'd be best to ask him. - Ash Crimson 00:00, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, you're saying we should make a DR2 skin, reveal it when the game comes out, use it for a month then change it back to this one? .. Why? I think if we make one for 2 we should keep it... Also, I can't make a good skin. Remember that purple one? That was the best I could do. I think Wagnike did a good job with this one. All we should do is change the background image when DR2/Case Zero are closer to their release dates. - Ash Crimson 00:19, June 18, 2010 (UTC)